


The Call of the Void

by cloudsrain



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Pureblood Culture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampire Culture, horror themes, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsrain/pseuds/cloudsrain
Summary: It was not supposed to turn this way.Yuuki knew her mother wanted to turn her into a human -Only that, she never succeeded.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki & Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki & Kuran Kaname, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Ichijou Takuma & Kuran Kaname
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Call of the Void

**Author's Note:**

> ,, I am too alone in the world, and yet not alone enough  
> to make every moment holy.  
> I am too tiny in this world, and not tiny enough  
> just to lie before you like a thing,  
> shrewd and secretive.  
> I want my own will, and I want simply to be with my will,  
> as it goes toward action;  
> and in those quiet, sometimes hardly moving times,  
> when something is coming near,  
> I want to be with those who know secret things  
> or else alone.'' -Rainer Maria Rilke

_Yuuki’s laughter could always be heard, echoing on every wall in the Mansion._

_She lived in pure ignorant bliss._

_Whenever she smiled, or laughed or asked - The three people in her live, in her very dear live, supported her and smiled, laughed and even asked most questions._

_,, Okaa-san, Okaa-san! What is this?’’, the smaller girl pointed at the white vase with some weird yet beautiful plants inside it, blooming to the fullest in a room with no Windows._

_,, Ah, Yuuki, my dear! Those are some beautiful flowers your father gifted your beautiful Mother. Come here, come here in my arms’’, her Mother took her in her arms, so that the girl could see them properly._

_She points at one._

_,,What is this?’’_

_Juuri chuckled at her curiosity, bringing the small child closer to her chest, to rest her head softly on hers._

_,, That is a Buttercup, pretty isn’t?’’, her small daughter nods her head, smiling brightly._

_THe sun of this Mansion with no natural light._

_,, And this? And this?’’,_

_She pointed at each one of them, and it was an enormous bouquet her father gifted her mother, and every time her mother answered with laughter and a smile in her voice.  
_

_Honeysuckles_

_Violets_

_Petunias_

_And many, many tulips._

_The over 3000-year-old Pure blood answers every question she gets immediately, laughing when the small one does._

_,, And what are your favourite flowers, Yuuki?’’, the girl in her mother’s arms, put her finger on her shin, thinking._

_,, Ah! Roses? Ros…Roses, right? Kaname said, he wanted to bring me one, that only blooms every ten years!’’, Juuri laughed whole hardly, in love with every little word from her daughter._

_,, What are you two doing, alone in the corner?’’, Yuuki turned to her right where the door opened and her other two favourite people - the only two other people she truly knows - strode in the living room._

_,, Haruka!’’_

_,, Otou-sama!’’, the girl looks up to her mother, who held adoration in her eyes as she lets the girl down to the floor, watching her go to her father._

_,, Otou-sama, Otou-sama? Where is Kaname?’’, her father, who looked almost identical to Kaname , picked the girl up, holding her in his stronger yet slender arms._

_He wore a rather dark blue dress shirt today; it felt smooth on her fingertips._

_,, He is out with a friend today.’’,_

_,, Ah! So he_ is _out with Takuma. I knew he would like him. He is just as cheerful as our little princess here’’, her mother jested as she picked one flower from the Vase up._

_She frowned looking down on it but neither her husband now the little girl could notice just yet, too busy playing their little game of ‘’ Comparing Hand Sizes’’._

_She adjusted her position on his one arm, taking his other, to bring it closer to her._

Yuuki stretched out her hand and laid it on his palm.

_,, Look! I think my hand grew a bit’’, her father merely chuckled._

_She grumbled at that sound, not liking the implication, of what he is not saying her._

_His hand was by far much larger next to hers, yet she loves to compare it._

_To show that soon, she is grown enough to go out with Kaname and play with his friends._

_She misses her brother, like no other._

_Both of her parents know, yet rarely comment on it._

_Even when she cried, her pillows wet, they will not say yes._

_She is only five and a small girl, too innocent for the cruelty of the outside world._

_And Juuri, couldn’t help but look at the flower in her hands._

_She narrowed her eyes._

_Her husband never gifted her a yellow marigold._

_☾_

Yuuki’s head is leaning next to the window inside the car, feeling the cold of the darker glass.

The brunette closes her eyes to truly feel it all, to hear the birds sing outside the car as they drive to their destination, the wind coming in tune with the music of nature.

It is autumn, and she realises how fast the time is when one ignores it, but then can be so slow inside her bones when people actually do.

Whatever makes her so melancholic today, she wonders?

She opens her eyes again, adjusting her sensitive pupils to the barely seen light outside.

Only to watch the autumn leaves catch the last beams of the sun, shining in their respected colour of autumn.

The outside world, was filled with the colours of yellow, brightening red and brown.

It is truly beautiful, the changes of seasons.

Mother Nature changing her dress every 4 months to look her best for the world.

Only that the world, does not love her as much back.

Yuuki truly has to get out of her melancholy, rather sooner than later today.

She signs.

,, What is it, Yuuki?’’, she turns her head to the sound of his voice tender and like a kiss on her skin.

Kaname looks up to her, from his seat right on the opposite side of the black car, the light that desperately tries to lurk inside the car, lights his eyes up from a dark coloured rich maroon to make them shine in a ruby red, she wants to touch.

So she does.

Yuuki smiles to the older teenager, reaching her right arm to cup his face, stroking his cheek with a soft demeanour.

,, I am alright. Do not worry much.’’, he leans into her touch.

Sometimes, she never dares to tell him directly just yet, but sometimes, he reminds her of an animal who is starved for attention or skinship.

Starved for love.

Yuuki hopes, that someday, she might tell him the words and he would only give her his lonely smile she badly wants to erase from his face.

She wants him to smile with hope and that sweetness; she saw so long ago.

,, You are losing yourself in thoughts again. And here, I thought my attention is enough to keep you concentrated today.’’, a bright red spread on her cheeks, her hand falling away.

,, W - _Nii-sama!_ I am concentrated for today! I mean it. I do!’’; he rests his chin on his palm, watching her.

,, I see.’’, and his smile comes back.

The lonely one, she will replace with happiness someday.

,, I will do so much better than you today, you shall see’’,

,, It is only a gathering with Kuruso-san, Yuuki’’,

,, I am _so_ going to outshine you’’,

,, This you shall’’, the girl smiles back at him, firmly knowing that he is the one who will talk, and she might only listen and make comments to further reach all of their Goals.

Yuuki tries to adjust herself on her seat, looking out of the window again.

And they drive, to Kaien Kuruso to further discuss the final adjustments of the Academy for Vampires and Humans alike.

For their Parents.

For Peace.

For _Revenge_.

_Kaname came back hours later._

_The small girl could not sleep, wanting to meet him, to hold him, to have his energy before going back to dreamland._

_Maybe he will read one book to her._

_She hugged the stuffed bunny in her hands, excitement filling her up, to the point of making her legs shake._

_The brunette child missed him more than the moon misses the warm touch of the sun._

_So when the door opens, when the older boy comes into the living room, she throws herself into his arms._

_He barely could catch her tiny form._

_,, Nii-sama! I missed you!’’; she snuggled herself to him, smelling the outside world, the wind, the people he met today._

_,, Yuuki - ? Why are you still awake in this type of hour…It is almost 8 pm’’, even when he tried to scold her, he sounded too sweet in her ears?_

_,, I missed you too much. Can I get a story before bed? One minor story, please?’’, he could not help himself, when she looked up to him, with this innocence and joy._

_He smiled, taking her hand to bring her back to her bedroom._

_He did as she asked, reading her one small story, feeling her tiredness overtaking her form._

_,, Should I leave? Are you tired enough, Yuuki?’’, she reached out, holding him by the sleeve of his dark Sweater._

_The small Vampire, with her last strength she had before sleep truly won over, brought her lips to his, taking a bit of energy from him._

_His eyes widened before blinking it away, never getting used to the softness of this live._

_,, Kaname- Nii-sama….’’, she started again as she lay in her fluffy bed._

_,, Hn?’’,_

_,, I don’t…I don’t wan’ sleep just yet.’’; he titled his head to the left, quite confused at this statement._

_,, Why is that, Yuuki? What’s wrong?’’,_

_,, Whenever I go……’’, she yawned, napping off, but blinking herself awake to finish her sentence._

_,, Whenever…I go to sleep…there is someone waiting….watching….wa…watching me..’’, his mouth felt dry, his hands turning to fists._

_The girl, however, never noticed, drifting off to her dreadful dreams._

_,, The red and blue eyes…they keep following me.’’,_

_☾_

The young-looking Vampire hunter in his thick, warm jacket threw his arms in the air, smiling brightly as Yuuki and Kaname come into his new office.

,, Yuuki-chan! Kaname-kun! I awaited you both come sit, sit’’.

The girl smiles at his enthusiasm, sitting down next to Kaname, who does not show any emotion whatsoever.

She reaches for his hand underneath the table, warming his skin.

His wine-coloured eyes drift to her figure, a smile dancing inside them, and she openly smiles back with her lips.

,, How are you two? Is everything fine? I hope, you two can visit me more often someday, it is getting quite lonely. Even if I have my hands full of another bunch’ ‘’, Yuuki tilted her head to the right, to the side of where Kaname is sitting next to her.

Whom he might talk about, she wonders.

,, We are quite well, thank you. And as much as I’d like to talk more with you, Kuruso-san… We are here for another reason, you know?’’,

,, Ah.. Yes. The Academy.’’, the soon-to-be headmaster of the Academy, drops his smile for a second, adjusting his glasses.

,, And you two, truly want to do this? If you go, then many more will come.’’,

,, Of course. We agree with your act of Pacifism. We want to see the Idea of yours and our Mother’s becoming Reality.’’,

The former Vampire Hunter laughs, sighing.

,, Truly, it was never my idea. It was always Juuri’s. She is the Core of this. I want to do this for her and make a change in this world’’,

_In her name._

He does not say those words, but Yuuki can hear them all the same.

Her eyes casts down to the table.

She will not cry.

Never crying in front of others.

They might lick her tears, to consume her grief and make her bleed.

So she smiled instead. Being the Pureblood Princess, their society always sees her as.

,, Of course, Kuruso-san. And we are both thankful for it’’, she lets go of Kaname’s hand, gifting him one last smile before folding both of her hands on her lap, maintaining her charade.

,, Then - Will you be able to tell me how many Vampires, might come around to the start for next year?’’,

Oh, of course, yes.

The Academy will start next year in April.

,, I will give you a list with the names that would like to start here’’, Kaname says, laying both of his hands on the table.

,, Alright then! Now that is almost finished, isn’t it? The Moon Dorm is also perfectly done, ready for new people to move in’’, both vampire nod.

Yuuki, looks down to her lap and hands, laying with her thumbs.

,, You mentioned last time - That you might need Guardians -’’,

,, Oh ? Yes, yes, Yuuki-chan, that I have almost finished to on my end.’’, the smile he gives to the two Vampires seems so mysterious.

,, And who is it then? The ones who will keep the humans away from us?’’,

Now, the smile seems almost evil.

Too evil.

,, You will know when I select the prefects.’’,

And that - that makes Yuuki curious.

☾ 

_Nothing went according to plan._

_Yuuki held to her stuffed bunny for as long as she could, waiting for her Father and big Brother to return._

_She paid little attention to her body, shaking in fear._

_Not even ten minutes ago, she saw it again, the hard blue and red eyes, watching every step she made._

_When she told her Mother, her beautiful, beautiful Mother, the elder Pureblood dropped the Glass she was holding, breaking in millions of pieces._

_Juuri cut her fingers in that glass, bleeding on the carpet when she stepped to her beautiful girl, holding her on her shoulder, her own blood dripping on her beige shirt, tainting Yuuki’s clothes in red._

_Her mother questioned her, making her scared of the eyes following her._

_Then, it became worse._

_The eyes were not only in her dreams anymore; they were there even when she was not asleep._

_They were everywhere._

_One night, Yuuki could hear her Parents talking, her mother getting louder as always, the stubbornness and anger taking over her emotions when arguing._

_Her father still talked calmly, denying the request the other Pureblood had._

_,, Why not, Haruka? Don’t you see what is happening? He will do the same thing he did to our parents! Eating them alive, leaving nothing until - I don’t want it to happen again, I don’t want to lose my children!’’,_

_,, Juuri, please think this through. The ritual is unstable for now; we have to perfect for it to truly work -’’, Yuuki blinked, not understanding anything they said continuing to play with her two stuffed animals._

_,, Yuuki?’’, she turned around to her brother, who calling her from the couch._

_,, Yes, Nii-sama?’’, his eyes had the glimmer again._

_The one, that made him look so so sad._

_She did not like it on his face._

_Happiness looks much prettier on him._

_,, Should we go to your room? I could read something to you again, if you’d like.’’,_

_,, Ah? Why not?’’, the brunette smiled, taking his hand he offered her._

_In the end, he ended up sleeping before her, and she stroked his scalp._

_,, You are a good boy, Kaname’’, she said, like she sometimes felt the urge to._

_He snuggled even closer to her, his head almost on her lap._

_Nothing went according to plan._

_Rido Kuran found them before they could really react, could prepare anything -_

_They were alone, a small family of four, isolated on their own accord._

_And Rido Kuran? He had an army._

_Blood thirsty, salivating beasts ready to strike when their masters gave his word._

_Some had too long arms, hanging lazily on their body as they swing the limbs around, a too long stretched grin on their face._

_Juuri and Haruka watched from their balcony as more and more Level- E’s gathered around their safety place, their white coloured Mansion._

_,,Haruka… We have to do this. We have to protect her.’’,_

_The other pureblood didn’t utter a word, watching the scenery before him with narrowed eyes._

_He closed them, sighing quietly._

_,, I think… you are right. We will not win this, Juuri. I do not think we can hold this many off - and if we can, then we will be too_ preoccupied _. And he might snatch her away. We cannot trust him - not since - ‘’._

_The man stopped, his lips turning into a thin line._

_Not since he killed their parents._

_Not since he killed their first son - Even if in the end, he ended up giving the pair a second chance._

_They never should’ve trusted him._

_He closed his eyes, grasping every piece of calm and happiness he had in his life._

_,, We had…quite a long time on earth already. We have seen a lot. Should we rest, Juuri?’’, the woman next to him looked down, to the snow and smiled._

_Only her eyes betray the mourning she is facing._

_Mourning and peace._

_,, You gifted me beautiful years, Haruka. Even if at first, you were just annoying’’; he chuckled at that statement._

_Haruka never believed in God, yet he hoped he might see his wife again when he utters his last breath tonight._

_,, I will kill them all. You protect our children’’, Haruka leaned down to kiss her forehead gently._

_And she welcomed the sensation of his love upon her flesh._

_Embraced it one last time._

_Her arms reached out, grabbing his form to bring him further down so she can properly kiss his lips with her own._

_,, I love you’’,_

_,, I love you as well.’’_

_I love you; I love you; I love you._

_Rido Kuran’s unmatched eyes watched the two as they said their last goodbye._

_He wanted to break each of their bones and slam said bones until all of it is nothing but ash and dust._

_Nothing went according to plan._

_Before Juuri could grab her daughter and turn her into a human, to let her enjoy her life to the fullest, she felt someone from behind slamming her head against the wall next to her, one, two, ten times._

_The Pureblood didn’t lose consensus yet before she could turn around and pulverise the person who is attacking her, two knifes were plucked inside her eyes._

_She lost her sight._

_Juuri Kuran went down on her knees, trying to get the small daggers out of her eye sockets, cringing at the smiley sound it made as she plucked them out._

_She couldn’t see._

_She could see nothing._

_,, Okaa-sama? Okaa-sama!’’._

_She talked to Kaname before Juuri wanted to get Yuuki and fulfil the ritual - Kaname went outside to help Haruka so who - who is -_

_,, Sleep’’,_

_Juuri screamed, desperation and her own blood gargling her vocal chords._

_,, And die’’,_

_☾_

Yuuki’s laughter still echoed through the walls on the Mansion.

The fifteen-year-old girl, walked around her home, the only Mansion she will ever call home, and looked around.

No windows.

She forgot sometimes, how isolated she was back then.

She still is, but not as bad as in her early childhood.

No windows, no taste of the open - only pictures and words from her parents and Kaname.

No wonder, her naivety probably still lingers because of this.

The Pureblood sighs, going further down until she stops .

Touches the Door that is in front of her.

She never goes inside, but knows what is inside.

,, I will revenge you. I will. I _promise_.’’, the whisper, the mantra of hers will follow her to the grave.

Yuuki stretches her hand out, looking at her now longer fingers.

The urge to bring her hands to his, the phantom memory of doing so when she was a child, is so permanent in her mind.

The little game of theirs.

,, Yuuki? Are you done there?’’, the girl turns, immediately letting go of cold stone door.

Juuri Kuran comes down the stairs, looking at her daughter with concern in her eyes.

,, Come up, my dear. Kaname asks for you. Takuma is with him today.’’, the girl nods, trying to smile at her mother.

With effort and years of training, it even feels real.

☾ 

_Haruka Kuran was dead. Gone. Bursting in thausand glassy shreds right in front of Kaname._

_And for the first time in his new life, he felt grief for someone else._

_For his one and only Father Figure he can remember._

_And he let everything out on Rido Kuran, bringing on the edge of death._

_,, Nii-sama?Nii-sama!’’, the cries of the small child reached his ears - Just as he was getting finished with Rido Kuran, tearing him into disgusting piece -_

_Panic overwhelms him - Yuuki rarely cried until now._

_Never this real, never with so much hurt and fear._

_Had she heard him, what he did to her Uncle?_

_He brought himself to the Mansion, looking for her._

_He did a double take when he finally found her, not believing his own eyes._

_,, What…’’,_

_Their -_ her _\- Mother laid on the floor, bleeding out from her eyes._

_The small child cried, trying to shake the older woman awake._

_,, Okaa-sama - Okaa-sama isn’t wakin… waking up!’’, he numbly kneeled next to the body, looking her over._

_Seeing the eyes, her very own brain, slowly healing._

_Nothing, absolutely nothing -  
_

_Went according to plan._

**Author's Note:**

> [sips tea in a trash corner] listen....I have no excuse........ I simply........BIG SIGH  
> Listen,  
> the inspiration took over so now I am writing another vk au.  
> I don't think it will be as long as my other one.  
> Also I know there are several '' Yuuki never turns into a human'' Au's and kudos to them!! honestly!! this is just my take and I hope you are all buckled up for the ride!  
> Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!  
> 
> 
> Don't be shy and dm or if you have ANY kind of questions you can hit me up on my tumblr or / and twitter which are the following:  
> [tumblr](https://frostybitingbyss.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/luzdela_luna_)  
> 


End file.
